write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
MickeyBoy
1= |-| 2= Don't take him too seriously, he's my new OC Info Mickey Mouse's Toonytales counterpart remembered how much he despises parodies of himself and that he and his gang are parodies of a VeggieTales parody, but after seeing about LarryBoy, Larry the Cucumber's hero counterpart similar to Batman, Mickey thought of having a superhero counterpart that is also based on Batman but mainly also based on LarryBoy, and after realizing Batman is based on Bruce Wayne's biggest fear, Mickey Mouse decided to base himself on his most hated thing, parodies, he chose Drawn Together Mickey, and then MickeyBoy was created, but since he didn't want to be weak he chosed to have Superman's powers Appearence He looks exactly like DT Mickey, except that he has a superhero cape instead of a Dracula-like one and his eyes are fully open constantly unlike DT Mickey, who always has an evil look, his face can also be seen on some ocassions. Personality He is a very goofy Larry-Boy-like hero, and because of that, he can be rather incompetent albeit he has Superman's powers (with a a pinch of Batman's gadgets), but when he's angry, he becomes much more competent and becomes like a more heroic or anti-heroic version of DT Mickey. Arch-nemesis' All of MickeyBoy's nemesis' are parodies of VeggieTales villains (except Evil Mickey) South Park Mickey Mouse (Parody of the FIB from Outer Space, basically he's the FIB but being SP Mickey) Marley the Marijuana Weed (Parody of the Rumor Weed, a villain who wants to make the whole world to do drugs and have allucinations so they can have extreme euphoria) CaptainKirb (Parody of the Bad Apple, a porn artist disguised as an innocent one who mainly focuses on making porn out of Peacock from Skullgirls, he's also MickeyBoy's main rival, CK also has all of Epic Mickey's powers) Evil Mickey (MickeyBoy's second biggest rival, a murderous purple version of Mickey Mouse) Powers Basically has all of Superman's powers and some of Batman's gadgets, alongside cartoony stuff. Hammerspace: MickeyBoy, just like Evil Mickey, can take out guns, hammers, bombs, chaisaws...etc. Super strenght: Managed to move Jupiter without any effort at all using only one finger Cheese Hot Dogs: MickeyBoy's favorite food, he also has bomb version that can be used as a way to trick opponents and then make the bomb explode in their face Can stop time Cannot die by any real means, such as age and extreme injuries, only via cartoony stuff Laser vision: Can use it to burn stuff Pretty much everything Superman (except Cosmic Armor Superman) has done, thought he can be downgraded to fight characters like LarryBoy. Has super speed. Grappling Hooks similar to LarryBoy's Super Suction Ears. Can hear sounds from the distance of United States to New Zealand, but only if he activates the function on his ears. When's he's angry or serious, can take on the likes of Thanos, Darkseid, Dr Strange (comics) and Strange Visitor Superman Weaknesses and failures When he isn't angry, he acts exactly like LarryBoy, meaning he could fail missions. Failed to murder CaptainKirb (due to his incompetence), who was much weaker than him. Has a weakness to Thinner. Category:OCs